Primer Ministro
by Jedi Kuchiki 17
Summary: Haruka tendrá que enfrentar el amor, el poder y su miedos, para llegar a ser primer ministro, pero, ¿cuales son las decisiones adecuadas que debe tomar en el camino?. Haruka X Michiru


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

-Vamos Tenoh, solo falta uno y ganamos

-si patrón, si yo soy la que arriesga el pellejo-este si, será limosnero y con garrote, como si estar al frente del carro fuera como ir al súper

-jaja, se ve que ya te eduque bien

-nada más deja que baje y te voy a enseñar quien manda-le grito mientras tomo una de las curvas más cerradas del circuito, si se le pude decir así, a este lugar que usamos para carreras clandestinas

-ten cuidado con el conductor del mustang rojo- como lo suponía, ese tipo lleva toda la carrera atrás, lo tengo embarrado

-ok, le voy a mostrar quien es el mejor

-no hagas tonterías

-si papa- como si no supiera lo que hago, de repente al volver la vista en el retrovisor el auto ya no está, donde se metió

-Tenoh, esta de tu lado derecho, va a tratar de jugar sucio

-ya veremos-alcanzo a decir cuando me embiste con el carro, se ve que no le importa arruinar su auto, que bueno que no uso mi lamborghini, sería un desastre, que no puede ganar sin sus artimañas, está loco si cree vencerme tan fácilmente

-solo falta la última curva, ¡acelera ¡- me dice, puedo notar su tono extremadamente preocupado, y no es para menos, este tipo es muy persistente

-Nunca fallo Brian, recuérdalo- le digo para cortar la comunicación, ya que me pone de nervios, es como si hablara con una mujer en labor de parto.

Lo primordial es deshacerme de mi adversario, que parece lapa a mi auto, por su culpa parece una lata vieja de tanto contacto de las laminas, no importa con el premio lo arreglare, además la sensación de adrenalina me tiene en un sueño, como cuando espías a la chica que te gusta, todas esas sensaciones que te provoca el hacerlo, en mi caso el correr autos siempre ha sido mi pasión, desde subirme a él, sentirlo, es el lugar donde me siento segura, donde puedo olvidarme un poco de lo que soy, en el mundo exterior, este espacio que se que, es solo mío, donde nadie puede indicarme que hacer, ya que las reglas las pongo yo, manejar para mí es como vivir, también es mi sueño frustrado a la vez, el único inconveniente para que me convierte en corredor profesional es mi padre, un gran político, que quiere que siga sus pasos, lo quiero, no solo por ser mi padre, a veces estricto, sobre protector y amoroso, demasiado sobre todo cuando mi madre murió, algo que todavía duele, nunca iría en contra de sus deseos, el es el mejor, aparte de que es un amigo, el nunca me ha prohibido correr, sin embargo no quiero que se preocupe por mí, pero la realidad es que me doy mi escapadas semanalmente para sentirme viva, esa llama que se enciende al encender el auto, es grandiosa, mas el hecho de ganar y ver a todos festejarme, solo otro golpe me hace volver a la realidad, es hora de la diversión, estamos a 300 metros de la curva más peligrosa, es una de las más cerradas, nadie en sus cinco sentidos la manejaría arriba de 180 km/h, en este caso si estoy loca, ah pero cuento con los años de práctica para saber cómo tomarla, ya que si uno intenta frenar, la fuerza centrifuga pareciera cobrar vida, como un mar que exige su cuota por haber osado pisar su territorio, lástima que el elemento, es el viento, donde soy dueña, donde yo lo controlo y la seguridad en mí, es total, es como si fuera una con el viento, en estos momentos mi rival y yo vamos a la par, al tomar la curva el tipo quiere seguir jugando a los carros chocones, pero esta vez presiono el acelerador afondo, dejándolo muy atrás, nada mas alcanzo a ver como trato de arremeter en contra mí, con todo, solo logra rozar la esquina, desestabilizándome levemente, el pierde el control dándose de lleno con la pared, merecido se lo tiene, no creo que le pase demasiado, acaso un rasguño, por lo pronto, salgo de la curva para cruzar la meta, voy a extrañar esto, la semana próxima que vuelva a Japón, no tendré oportunidades de correr, apago de motor y me preparo para salir, al abrir la puerta escucho todos los gritos.

-Tenoh, Tenoh…- es como estar en las nubes, todos se acercan a felicitarme, algunas chicas que nunca faltan en estos eventos, se me insinúan muy descaradamente, siempre termino con un montón de papeles en el pantalón, de tanto numero, al terminar de pasar el alboroto me dirijo con mi mejor amigo, desde que entre a la facultad, Brian, quien me recibe con un fuerte abrazo

-Ya me habías preocupado

-Jaja, Brian nadie me gana- le digo, al mismo tiempo le doy unas palmada en la espalda para reconfortarlo-Vamos a la fiesta… ¿por cierto quien era el tipo del mustang?- solo para ver quién fue el chistoso que creyó que podía ganarme

-ahhh, el presuntuoso de Seiya

-mmm, tenía que ser, ese pusilánime, se ve que no aprende

-jaja, desde que su novia lo engaño contigo, te has convertido en santo de su devoción

-ni me la recuerdes, por culpa de Blair, tuve bastantes problemas- demasiado guapa la chica, con ínfulas de diva, celosa y empalagosa. Estuvo un mes atosigándome, llamadas cada 5 minutos, me esperaba saliendo de clases, si me le escapaba la encontraba afuera de mi departamento, suerte la mía que me deshice de ella

-vamos, yo te lo dije, y no me hiciste caso

-Si ya ni me digas- mientras veo con pasan algunas chicas, bastante hermosas, sobre todo una que no me quita la vista de encima, ni yo, además su cabello rojo es demasiado llamativo, me dedica un beso, que me hace sonreír

-No puedo creer, como tienes tanta suerte

-Jaja, no es para tanto-le digo, sin quitar los ojos de mi objetivo de esta noche, de seguro la encuentro en la fiesta- ten en cuenta que en una semana me voy y quiero darme mi despedida

-Me imagino... shhhhh ya se puso el panorama feo, ahí viene tu amigo querido- me advierte mientras enciende un cigarrillo

-Hola Tenoh, buena carrera, ¿pero qué diría tu papi si se entera de lo que hace su hijo?-será perro, su tono ardido, lo exterioriza por cada poro, no puedo darle el gusto de hacerme enojar, está muy equivocado, lamentablemente, si lo conozco ya que su padre al igual que el mío son ministros de Japón

-A comparación tuya, mi padre no tiene problema con esto, mm… sin embargo el tuyo, se enojaría mucho, ¿no lo crees?-le digo burlonamente

-Ya veremos, Tenoh- dice mientras me da la espalda, con una sonrisa bastante molesta-ahhh…-y ahora que quiere- nos vemos en Japón- levantando una mano en señal de despedida

-Ese tipo está loco- dice bastante molesto Brian

-Desde que lo conozco, mejor vamos a la fiesta-no me amargare por su culpa, subimos al auto

-Andando, haber si tengo suerte

-Umm, entonces deja me bajo- tratando de abrir la puerta

-¿por?

-Obvio, todas las chicas van tras de mí-poniendo mi sonrisa más grande, el solo pone su cara de que mal amigo tiene

-Mejor para mí, me tocan las chicas decentes

-eso fue un golpe bajo, el hecho de que me encuentre con cada loca, no es mi culpa

-lo que digas Haruka

-es la verdad, ellas son las culpables- le digo mientras enciendo el motor

-Sí, puede que tengas razón, sin embargo tú no pareces muy enojada mientras las tienes encima

-jaja, que chistosito, yo que soy una buena amiga, que te hace el favor de presentarte chicas la mayoría del tiempo

-si como no, mejor no me ayudes, siempre me hechas a andar a las locas que no quieres

-ayy, uno que trata de ser samaritano y así me lo agradeces-solo veo como frunce su ceño

-serás sin vergüenza, si el que siempre termina ayudándote soy yo, o no fui la vez que te metiste con una chava y te quedaste atorada en el árbol para escaparte del novio, o cuando siempre te cubro con la chica en turno, o cuando…

-ya párale, mejor hablemos de otra cosa antes que saques el pergamino con todos los favores que me has hecho

-Bueno no es para tanto, si ya sabes cómo te quiero

-Pero ver en el fondo de mar- contesto, mientras aparco el carro en la facultad

-a veces

-pero lloraras por mí, cuando ya no esté aquí-aplicando mi voz de persona incomprendida

-ya deja de hacerte la melodramática, ni que nunca nos fuéramos a volver a ver, además prometiste darme un tour

-¿yo?, seguro

-si tu, no me veo a alguien más

-bueno… está bien- le contesto, cuando hemos bajado del auto

Nada más entrar, la música estridente retumba en mis oídos, no podía ver más que luces que paseaban por todo el lugar, la pista de baila completamente ocupada, el ambiente es inmejorable, indiscutiblemente por todas las chicas, después de haber estudiado aquí por cinco años, es doloroso dejarlo, las fiestas y las carreras, todo tiene un inicio y un fin, lo importante ahora es vivir el momento sin preocupaciones, ya que cuando este en Japón mi conducta debe ser impecable, comenzar una nueva vida, ser la mano derecha de mi padre.

Lo primero que hacemos es ir por un trago, tengo la boca seca, no es para menos hace un calor por tantas personas, no lo niego el ambiente me encanta, solo que estoy impaciente, ya que no veo a mi victima por ninguna parte. Sin perder la esperanza, mi vista se pasea por todo el lugar.

-Ya deja de hacer eso que me mareas

-Umm parece que hoy alguien anda en sus días- como me lo suponía la chica que le gusta desde hace un año no lo pela, el es un buen tipo, demasiado por eso algunas personas abusan de él, es su naturaleza. Es el mejor amigo que pude haber encontrado y no dudaría en arriesgar mi vida por él, nuestra amistad es reciproca, le ayudare un poco.

-Jaja, no es eso, pero mira allá-como lo suponía la chica tiene compañía y no solo eso, si no que están en plena sesión.

-No te preocupes, cuando vayas a Japón te presentare muchas chicas- es lo único que puedo decir, se que nada lo reconforta, no importa el tiempo que ah pasado, el la adora, pero para ella él es invisible. El solo calla, prolongando el silencio entre nosotros hasta que encuentro a la chica de hace rato, que inmediatamente me ve, y veo que no duda ni un momento en acercarse, algo que me ahorra bastante tiempo, sabe sin duda lo que quiere, espero que no le moleste que en realidad sea una chica, todo el mundo piensa que soy un chico, es la imagen que proyecto y que debo seguir para continuar el legado de mi padre, nunca me ha molestado, al contrario me encantan las chicas, desde muy temprana edad sabía que era diferente, sin embargo no me gustaría que me armara una escena, la mayoría de las chicas no han tenido ningún problema con mi genero, hasta podría decir que las excita más.

-supongo que nos vemos mañana

-No te pongas así, si gustas podemos retirarnos-no es tan importante la chica, además el siempre esta cuando yo lo necesito

-Gracias, pero no quiero arruinar tu noche

-no te preocupes…

-déjalo así

-como crees, mejor vámonos

-ya Haruka, no me voy a dar un tiro ni nada por el estilo-sus ojos no mienten, necesita un rato a solas

-vale, llámame cuando llegues, no importa la hora que se, ¿ok?

-Sí, mamá

-jaja, ¿si quieres te canto tu canción de cuna?

-ya no seas payaso, nos vemos, ahh y cuidado con la chica- nos damos un abrazo, para que después el parta, esquivando todas las parejas de la pista, brincando y empujándolos, me duele a veces verlo tan decaído, no lo puedo entender, debe ser porque nunca eh experimentado esa clase de amor, mis relaciones nunca duran más de una semana, y ah decir verdad, viéndolo a él y otros que perecen de amor, no me dan muchas ansias de encontrarlo, una razón es como todos el miedo al rechazo, más en mi caso por mis preferencias, suena ridículo, en mi, que pareciera un rompecorazones, una vil apariencia, tendré a muchas chicas a mis pies, pero ninguna me despierta algo más allá de lo carnal, por el momento no eh visto a la chica que se robe mis respiraciones, que se adueñe de mis sueños, no digo que me niegue al amor verdadero, sin duda todos nos enamoramos, por lo regular no nos damos cuentas, hasta que sus redes nos tienes sujetos por todos lados, es algo imperceptible, y cuando uno se da cuenta de ello, trata de alcanzarlo, como es el caso de Brian, pero nada es perfecto, la otra mitad puede que también su corazón este ocupado, matando tus esperanzas e ilusiones, dejándote un sentimiento más fuerte que el que lo causo, y viene la desolación, depresión y una suma tristeza, son las conjeturas a las que eh llegado observando mi alrededor.

-¿tan rápido se fue tu amigo?-veo que no tardo nada en hablarme

-se sentía un poco mal, ¿acaso lo buscabas?

-no, a quien buscaba lo tengo enfrente, es solo que a una de mis amigas le intereso-como lo suponía, pongo una de esas sonrisa que adoran las chicas

-ok, soy Haruka-le digo mientras beso una de sus manos

-Mucho gusto, soy Rachel-umm bonito nombre

-¿tu dirás, en que puedo servir, a tan bella chica?-la galantería nunca falla, también hay que medir el terreno, sobre todo con miel

-gracias por el alago, pero, creo que los dos sabemos que queremos, o ¿me equivoco?-la sonrisa seductora que ah implementado, es encantadora, chica decidida, muy bien, solo falta la prueba de fuego

-jaja-solo puedo soltar una leve risa- interesante, mmm… ¿Qué te parece si primero bailamos?, después te diré si tienes la razón

-me parece bien-parece que mi elección de hoy es correcta

-será un placer-le digo, al igual que extiendo una mano, ella sin dudar la acepta, la música electrónica está muy bien, avanzamos a la pista, sorteando algunas parejas, hasta encontrar un lugar, empezamos a bailar, y ella no desaprovecha el tiempo, dejándome clara sus intenciones, la forma de mover su caderas es hipnotizante, dejándome ver cada centímetro de su cuerpo, además su mini vestido me facilita más las cosas, debo felicitarle, o felicitar a sus padres por semejante escultura, sigo el ritmo solo por inercia. Mi concentración esta en cada sutil movimiento, viendo cada facción, la forma en que su cabello parece volar, ella sabe que toda mi atención esta sobre ella, por lo cual, no duda en pegárseme, dejándome sentir sus senos y el calor que desprende su cuerpo, se la pasa bailando de esa forma digamos, insinuadora, sin llegar a lo vulgar, sabe cómo moverse y el efecto que causa, pasamos 20 minutos así, hasta que la música cambia drásticamente de alocada a lenta, dándonos oportunidad de pegarnos más, incluso creo que si pudiera adentrarse en mi lo haría, ella se acerca a la vez que sus brazos se enredan en mi cuello, al mismo tiempo situó mis manos en sus caderas, con todos los movimientos anteriores, me han elevado considerablemente la temperatura, empezamos bailando lentamente, al igual que nuestras miradas se encuentran, la atracción es innegable, sus ojos son color miel, sus delgados labios parecen tan apetecibles, el olor de su cuerpo una droga, puedo ver el deseo en su ojos, la excitación y la pasión, la distancia entre nuestras bocas empieza a disminuir, el contacto, no es nada desagradable, el sabor a menta de su boca, llega a inundar mis fosa nasales, al encontrarse nuestras lenguas, iniciando una guerra sin final, antes de seguir debo aclararle una cosa, suelto sus labios, que parecían imanes con los míos, recargando nuestras frentes, con mi respiración bastante alterada y mi temperatura corporal al límite, apenas creo que podre hablar.

-antes de continuar debo decirte algo- poniendo seriedad en mis palabras

-sí, pero antes vamos por algo de beber, creo que ambos lo necesitamos-mm, sirve y me aclaro la garganta

-ok-ella toma mi mano, después de salir de la pista, le pedimos al barman, dos clear creek distillery, cuando termino de tomar el mío, decido poner los puntos sobre la mesa

-bueno, ahh… no sé cómo lo tomes, lo que sucede es que yo en verdad, soy…-no lo entiendo ella pone dos dedos en mis labios, se acerca con la intención de besarme, pero en el último momento se desvía y siento su aliento en mi oído, causándome un escalofrió

-una chica- susurra, me deja sin palabras, como tempano de hielo, jamás espere esas palabras, al oírlas mi corazón dejo de latir dos segundos, ella se aleja con una sonrisa, como de una madre cuando cacha a su hijo en una travesura

-Pero, como…-me ha descolocado, no logro articular palabra

-Jaja, no te preocupes, desde el principio lo supe, y no me importa

-vaya, me has dejado anonadado

-ahora que todo está aclarado, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi cuarto?- usando un tono bastante juguetón

-siendo así, que esperamos

No tardamos nada en llegar a su cuarto, para mi suerte, el cuarto está bastante arreglado, la decoración, me demuestra que es una chica perfeccionista y apasionada, también puedo oler su aromatizante de vainilla, que está impregnado en todas partes. Mi inspección no dura demasiado, al sentir sus labios, ya sin dudas, puedo actuar sin recato, dejando libre mi pasión, aumentando el ritmo del beso, tomando el mando, recorriendo su cuerpo sobre su vestido, que no dudo en quitárselo, llevándola a la cama, entre besos y caricias, su tersa piel, el tono de ella que se asemeja al de la nieve, me acomodo sobre ella, besando su pechos, siento como sus reparaciones están al mil, voy descendiendo de ellos, llegando a su abdomen, el cual inspecciono, levanto la mirada para ver como tiene sus ojos cerrados, sus gemidos se han incrementado considerablemente, ahora mi objetivo es tocar su parte más sensible, no dudo en bajar su pantaleta, empezando a tocar con delicadeza cada uno de sus pliegues, provocando más gemidos y descargas eléctricas en ella, está bastante húmeda, hundo dos dedos en ella, sin embargo no entiendo, hay una barrera que no me deja profundizar, acaso será posible, si la vi tan decidida, debo estar alucinando, trata de sujetarse de las sabanas, sigo insistiendo hasta que mis dedos entran completamente, al hacerlo ella suelta un gran grito, después de un tiempo de entrar y salir de ella, vuelvo a besarla, succionando su cuello, aun que estoy contrariada, la seguridad que demostraba en la pista se ah desvanecido, en estos momentos parece una dulce ciervita, o serán suposiciones mías, de todas maneras sigo gozando de ella, de lamer cada unos de sus preciados pezones, morderlos y saborearlos, el calor es demasiado y aun sigo con mi ropa, me quito la playera, ella se sonroja, logro verlo aunque, puede que lo confunda por lo excitada que la eh dejado, no tomo importancia, al terminar de quitarme mis prendas, vuelvo al ataque, pareciera una novata, después de hacerla mía en varias ocasiones, ella me toco poco, casi nada, pero la deje rendida, es extraño, todavía tengo energías, solo puedo ver su rostro apacible y angelical, será mejor que ve vaya, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, al terminar de vestirme, doy un últimos vistazo, pero mi atención se fija en un punto de la cama, sangre, no es posible, era virgen, no lo puedo creer, mejor me marcho, por su bienestar emocional espero que olvide esta noche.

Al salir de la habitación, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, llego a mi habitación, no logro comprender por qué no lo dijo antes, su manera de actuar, de un momento salvaje a ser dócil, no sé que pretendía, lo bueno que en una semana regreso a Japón. Al entrar en mi habitación, veo que Brian está dormido, no dudo en seguir su ejemplo. No tiene caso seguir pensando en esa chica, total ella me busco, mm pero me intriga saber cómo supo mi secreto, nadie lo sabe solo Brian y algunas chicas con las que estado pero no creo que alguien lo divulgara, Brian menos, el me guarda las apariencias. Puedo ver por la ventana, la luna que tiene un brillo especial hoy, no tardo demasiado en cerrar los ojos, y como última imagen me llevo la hermosa imagen del cielo.

Los días han transcurrido bastante rápido, es tiempo de regresar a mi país natal, mi vuelo sale en dos horas, mi amigo Brian es el único que me acompaña.

-Bueno, Tenoh, te portas bien y deja de meterte en problemas

-No te preocupes

-espero verte pronto

-por mí no hay problema, te espero cuando quieras, eres bienvenido- le digo sinceramente

-gracias, lo tomare en cuenta

-no te olvides que eres mi mejor amigo

-lo sé, al igual tu eres mi mejor amiga- nos damos un fuerte abrazo

-ahh cuando te vuelva a ver, espero que tengas chica

-ya veremos-me dice, doy media vuelta, para pasar a la sala de espera, bastante aburrida por cierto, para quemar tiempo me pongo a leer un libro, cuando pasan las dos horas, los pasajeros, somos llamados a abordar el avión. Desde el primer paso que doy dentro de él, sé que mi vida va a dar un giro drástico. De ahora en adelante las cosas serán diferentes.


End file.
